Still Love Me?
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: Managing to survive his fight against Lucifer, Gabriel flees to the safest spot at the moment to heal his wound. Only issue is, the temple he chose belongs to a certain goddess who still isn't happy to see him.


**Hey guys! Two fics in five days! I am trying to make up for not posting anything in over two weeks this was originally meant to go up back in October (Canadian Thanksgiving weekend to be exact!) but school decided to be a pain. Any who expect a few more soon (I'm gonna be away on vacation but I'll have two more up when I come back!).**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this; Kali was a bit tricky to write as she isn't like the other females in Supernatural but I feel I kinda got most of her personality down.**

* * *

Gabriel flew from the hotel, wanting to get the hell outta dodge before Lucifer could realize it had all been a trick. The youngest Archangel flapped his six not-burnt wings quickly, adding more distance between his older brother and himself. If Lucifer did find out Gabriel had survived, then the Morning Star would not be pleased, especially after the harsh words thrown his way during their conversation. Pain flared from his chest and Gabriel bit his lip, knew that this would not end well if she was there. Feet hitting the ground, the Messenger stumbled, one hand wrapped pressing down on the chest wound.

"Shit," he hissed, pulling his hand away to only find it coated with scarlet blood and blue grace flowed out it as well. "Shit, shit, shit!" Gabriel cursed, pressing the hand back on the wound.

Not bothering to tuck away his wings, Gabriel merely folded them on his back while moving through the temple, teeth clenched. His grace was too injured from the blade that had been _kindly_ shoved in his chest to hide them and he only hoped no humans decided that now of all times should be a good time to visit a certain goddess' temple.

"Where is it?" He rasped, travelling to the more private part of the temple where only Kali and other gods were able to enter. "Where the fuck is it?" Gabriel wheezed, using his free hand to search for some kind of bandages to use to help slow down the flow of blood. With his grace damaged, the stab wound would need extra help to heal and ordinary first aid supplies humans had wouldn't work. Gods on the other hand, had a few supplies that were stronger, enchanted to help heal larger injuries and knowing his ex-girlfriend had some; Gabriel decided Kali's temple was the best idea.

With the amount of enemies he had, Gabriel knew that if he were to go anywhere else, there was a huge risk of being found and have the other pagans add to his injuries. Plus, Kali would most likely still be in North America long enough for Gabriel to zap in and out with the bandages. But of course, Karma had to decide today was the day she'd get back at Gabriel, making sure not only his old lover and brother stabbed him planning to kill him, but also he was now vulnerable in that same old lover's temple of worship and she was not exactly a big fan of him at the moment.

"Where'd you hide them Kali?" He muttered under his breath, looking through every drawer with one hand while still trying to avoid bleeding to death in her room. "Why in Dad's name can't I find these stupid bandages? I know those Dad damned things are here somewhere!" he cursed, blasphemy slipping out and he gave a hacking cough, flecks of blood splattering the back of his free hand.

Seeing the blood, he groaned. "Great. Punctured lung. Beautiful, thanks Luci," he grumbled. Still having no luck, he throws his one free arm in defeat. "One hundred years since I've been here and that's when she decides to rearrange! Like, hey, I'm now a single goddess without an annoying trickster boyfriend so let's rearrange my room and place the magical bandages someplace else that only I know the location of because it's not like someone else will possibly need them when I'm not here one day," Gabriel huffed sarcastically. "Nope. Especially not a certain archangel pretending to be a trickster possibly bleeding out from his douchebag brother. That would never happen!"

The clearing of a voice made Gabriel freeze, his rant falling silent and he turned around wide eyes, wings nervously shifting.

* * *

Kali hadn't gone too far with the Winchesters in their car, vanishing from the back seat once they were a few miles from the next town. She made herself appear back in her temple, heels clicking against the stone flooring. Things had not gone how she had originally planned and with Gabriel alive only to be dead at the hands of Lucifer now – which if he did happen to somehow survive that, she was going to personally kill him for making her look like a damsel in distress – she needed a break from the chaos of the Western world. Outfit shifting to one of her more favourite, traditional outfits, the goddess walked further in her temple, frowning only when she noticed red on the floor.

Confused, she bent down and rubbed her fingers through the red substance, finding it was blood mixed with something blue. Looking from the blood on her fingers to the floor, she found a trail of it led deeper into her temple and curious, she stood up and followed it.

The blood puddles seemed to grow larger as she got closer to her private quarters and before she reached the doorway to her room, she noticed something else in one of the pools of blood. Crouching down once more, Kali picked up the object in the blood, turning the bloody feather over before narrowing her eyes.

Gabriel.

No other angel would dare to come near the temple of a goddess and seeing how he had managed to fool everyone into thinking he was a Trickster, it made sense that Gabriel could trick the Devil.

Marching through the doorway, she paused when she caught sight of him shuffling through her drawers, six large gold wings folded on his back. They shimmered much like the gold bangles she wore and was left in awe for a few moments. Never before had any being seen an angel's wings and Gabriel's had him look taller, stronger, and more powerful than what his vessel looked like. They gave the room a golden glow.

Leaning against the doorway, she crossed her arms and listened to his rant, frowning. The Destroyer pushed down the awe she had and watched with narrow eyes as he moved across the room, blood dotting the floor.

"-place the magical bandages someplace else that only I know the location of because it's not like someone else will possibly need them when I'm not here one day." Gabriel gave a huff and she watched him throw open another drawer, noting how one hand was pressed firmly into the centre of his chest, the shirt he was wearing dark from the blood.

"Nope. Especially not a certain archangel pretending to be a trickster possibly bleeding out from his douchebag brother. That would never happen!"

At this point, she cleared her throat, allowing her presence to be known and Gabriel's shoulders stiffened, wings ruffling on his back and he turned around to face her, gold eyes wide.

"Oh, uh hey Kali," he said awkwardly, a blush appearing on his pale skin. "Funny seeing you here!"

"This is my temple Gabriel. Why are you here looking for my bandages?" She asked rolling her eyes and the bleeding Archangel shifted his feet.

"Well, you see, I was just-"

She moved closer towards him, anger radiating off her. "You entered my temple, defiling it and broke into my room to steal from me," she growled, summing up his actions.

Gabriel took a step back, one free hand moving up in a defensive posture. "Woah, I didn't defile your temple. I'd never do that!"

"Your blood and feathers are littered everywhere," she pointed out and he frowned, glancing at his chest wound before looking down at the floor, noting the blood. "Shit. Here, I'll fix it," he apologized, snapping his finger without realizing.

The blood vanished and Gabriel found himself light headed, swaying on his feet. "Not a good idea," he mumbled half to himself, the free hand grabbing the wall to try to support him.

Kali, while her frown remained, her eyes softening and worry crept in. "Gabriel," she began but the Archangel gave her a forced smile.

"I'm fine Kal," he lied and she pointed to the bed.

"Sit," the goddess commanded to the older being and Gabriel gave her a confused look, hand still pressed to his wound. "Sit now and don't argue Gabriel," she told him as Gabriel opened his mouth to argue and Gabriel then shut his mouth, nodding. He wasn't scared of Kali, hardly anything scared him, Mr. Tough Archangel, but she wasn't called The Destroyer for nothing. So it was in his best intentions to listen to his ex-girlfriend.

He watched as Kali moved towards her dresser, pulling out the bandages he had been looking for in the first place. "Seriously? There? I checked there, twice!" He exclaimed and she rolled her eyes, walking back to him.

Gabriel was about to reach for the bandages before she shook her head. "I'm putting these on because knowing you, it'll be sloppy and only cause more issues later."

"I can put on bandages Kali," he said matter of factly to her. "I'm a big boy," he joked.

"With the maturity of a five year old," she retorted and he gasped, pretending to be hurt.

"Ouch Kali!" He cried and she gave him another eye roll, pulling out a small box as well.

"How ever did we start dating?" she asked and Gabriel flashed her a small grin.

"I like to think it was because of my looks and witty humour," Gabriel chuckled. "Plus, you didn't have to say yes but you did so it's your fault as well," he pointed out and Kali sat down beside him, placing the bandages and box on her laps.

Holding out one hand, flames began to dance along her skin and she moved it towards his jacket, knowing it would be easier to burn away the jacket rather than just take it off with Gabriel's wings in the way. "Maybe I was intrigued to see if you were more than just cheesy pick-up lines and childish pranks," she mused, grinning as he looked affronted at her words.

"I'll have you know I have performed some very unchildish jokes!"

"Some," Kali grinned back, placing her hand on his jacket and the flames leapt onto the material, burning it away painlessly. After burning away the jacket, she burnt away his shirt as well, dusting away any ashes from his lap and bare chest to avoid any from falling into the open wound. He snorted and she could only assume he was holding back another joke about the situation they were in.

Opening the box, Kali pulled out a needle and thread, Gabriel giving her a questioning look. "You do remember I'm not a normal god and can heal on my own without stitches, right Kali?" He asked her, giving his wings a ruffle to further point that out.

"I know, but this will help it heal faster without all the blood and blue light-"

"Grace," he interrupted and she nodded, continuing.

"-grace leaking out. Now quit complaining and lie down or I'll stitch you lips together as well," she said and Gabriel laid back, hand still pressed down onto his chest.

Straddling his hips, Kali moved his hand away and began to stitch up the wound, pouring an unfamiliar liquid over it causing Gabriel to hiss. "Don't even say it," she warned him as she noticed the smirk on his face once the pained look was gone, knowing exactly what the Archangel might say.

Giving her a pout, Gabriel huffed, "You're no fun."

"Yes well your jokes seemed to get worse depending on the severity of the wounds you manage, it seems," Kali pointed out, fingers gracefully stitching up the wound. "I'd rather spare myself the pain of having to listen to them."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her and then winced when she pulled one stitch a bit too tightly.

"Very mature Gabriel."

* * *

After having finished stitching up the wound and cleaned away the blood with a damp cloth, Kali slid off and moved to sit beside Gabriel once more. "Sit up and slowly please. I don't want to have to stitch you back up again," she explained, watching him carefully as she knew the ex-Trickster would definitely do something foolish like tearing open the stitches by pretending to be all macho and too tough for pain.

"I can wrap the bandages myself Kali," he told her once more, slowly sitting up but the goddess ignored him, already beginning to unravel the bandages, and starting to wrap them around his chest.

"Should I wrap them over the wings?" Kali asked, a bit hesitant and Gabriel could hear how it was a rather odd sentence for her to say.

He shifted his wings, lifting the largest pair up more to allow Kali to wrap the bandages below them. She leaned forwards to wrap the bandages around his back, avoiding the wings and once she finished, the Hindu goddess moved back to make sure everything was done properly.

"Thanks Kali," Gabriel began with a smile, starting to get to his feet. "Well, I'll be outta your hair now."

"No." She stated, standing as well and the wounded Archangel raised a brow.

"Huh?" Anyone else and he would be trying to challenge them but Kali was different. The goddess never backed down to a challenge.

She crossed her arms, saying, "You are in no shape to fly off to wherever you were planning to hide out. Plus, you'll probably end up tearing the stitches and bleeding out and being the idiot you are wouldn't notice or do much until too late."

He narrowed his eyes playfully, realizing that although the goddess wasn't saying it, she cared still for him and the stunt where she had kissed him back at the hotel wasn't fake. "Don't want your hot ex-boyfriend staying at another girl's house?" He teased and she rolled her eyes, used to his retorts and remarks by now.

"Like any goddess would want to welcome you into their temple after everything you pulled. No one is that desperate," she deadpanned and began to pack up the needle and bandages, putting them back in the small wooden box. "Besides, these bandages are not the easiest to get my hands on and if you were to die from that injury it would be a waste of my materials."

He smiled, hearing the concern underneath her words. "Very well," he said, lying back down on the bed carefully as he knew Kali would snap at him if even a few drops of blood began to appear on the clean white bandages. His wings moved slightly so he wasn't laying on them completely and the Archangel then looked up at Kali.

"No." Was all she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm in any shape for sex or something along those lines," he snorted. "It's your bed and since us both know you don't have another one in here-"

"I can make another one," she interrupted and Gabriel gave an exaggerated sigh.

"This is your bed for dad's sake Kali and you're sleeping in it, no arguing. Besides, you just lost Baldr and having someone to talk to could help," he told her and the goddess uncrossed her arms and moved towards some of the candles.

"I am not upset about Baldr's death." Kali blew out some of the candles before facing Gabriel.

The Archangel knew she was being stubborn. "Whatever you say Kali," he mumbled and she gave him a pointed look before taking off her jewelry and lying down beside him. "You can move closer you know. I won't bite," he joked, noting the space between the two of them.

"I'd rather not crush your wings and make you stuck here longer."

"Really feeling the love her, Kal," he retorted. "Besides, they're sturdy and won't break if a goddess like yourself decides to lie on top of them," Gabriel explained and after a few moments of hesitance, Kali moved closer, still leaving some space between the two of them though. "And if you do need to talk about Baldr, I'm here Kali. I know how it hurts to lose someone."

Her now red eyes glowed faintly in the dimly lit room and she ignored his words, resting her head on one of his wings. "How did you escape?"

Gabriel turned his head to look at her, a grin on his face. "I am the Trickster after all Kali," he simply stated, as if it answered every question. Upon her tired look though, he continued. "Tricked Lucifer with an illusion. It didn't work as well the first time but I guess he didn't expect the same trick twice and then got the hell out of there before he could possibly clue in that the body on the ground wasn't me. Not really."

"You seem to be making it a habit of faking your death," she said a loud, thinking back to how he had used a fake blade and hid when she had "killed" him.

The wounded Archangel gave a small shrug, wincing slightly. "I've done it a few times Kali. All you got to do is give 'em what they wanna see and then not stick around. Hide and stay low for a little while."

The goddess gave somewhat of a smile. "You speak as though you'd done this more than twice."

Gabriel nodded, "Multiple times. A few when I was a Trickster and ran into hunters cause if they stab something with what is said to kill it and you don't bite the dust, well they start to get suspicious."

She could tell there were more times he had faked it, not only as a Trickster. "Did you as an angel?"

The Archangel took a deep breath, a saddened expression visible in the flickering of the candle flames. "Yes," he whispered softly. "You can't leave Heaven and not have all of the God Squad searching for you. I'm good at hiding, but Michael's not one to give up easily so it was either fall or die and you can kind of guess which I chose," he chuckled, sounding sad.

Kali didn't press him for any more questions, hearing the sadness in his tone and the two beings lay in silence, watching the flames dancing on the walls of the room.

* * *

Gabriel opened his eyes, still partially asleep and glanced over at Kali, hoping she hadn't left and found another place to sleep once he had. He soon smiled as he saw her still asleep, head on his shoulder and two of her many arms draped over his stomach, a little below the bandages.

He lifted one wing, resting it gently over top her body like a blanket and wished he could still have this. They had gone their separate ways a few decades back, her tired of his lies and complicated nature – though Gabriel assumed, looking back on it now, that perhaps this was when she had figured out who he really was and was furious about being lied to for years – but he still missed her. The destruction and power that surrounded her, how she had not thrown herself immediately at him when he had flirted but instead did things her way. She turned his advances down, proving she didn't someone else in her life to tell her what to do.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, her long dark hair falling over part of her face. Gabriel reached over to move it out of her face but before he could, her eyes opened, widening a bit in surprise at the position they were in. She then noticed the wing draped over her and Gabriel lifted it up and drew the wing back, allowing Kali to get up if she needed. The goddess sat up, eyes inspecting the bandages to see if they needed to be changed.

Seeing how everything was fine, the goddess then stood. When Gabriel moved to get up she frowned. "No, you're staying here," she stated and he pouted.

"Seriously? It's nothing more than a scratch! I'm all stitched up and fine Kali!" He argued, refusing to lie down and do nothing.

"A scratch that you nearly died from," she retorted, red eyes narrowing. "And honestly, you will most likely rip them open."

"Ye of little faith," he muttered under his breath and Kali crossed her arms over her chest, having heard him. "You can't tell me what to do," he snapped, not enjoying the fact that someone was telling him what to do. He wasn't a child for Dad's sake and yet a goddess, who was younger than him, was telling him what do to.

Her eyes began to flicker, much like that of flames and one pair of arms uncrossed, fists clenched. "Do not try to play that game, angel," she growled. "You entered my temple and until you leave, you will listen to my commands." The air seemed to shift around them, holding some power but Gabriel didn't back down.

Instead he gave her a smirk, a challenging look to his expression. "You don't scare me."

She moved over to him, leaning over with eyes blazing and blue skin gleaming. Looking up at her, Gabriel saw the same goddess he had first saw centuries ago, causing a feral grin to form.

"I should." She then took a step back, diminishing her anger. "Now stay here or I will tie you to that bed until you are healed and pluck every feather from each wing," she threatened, watching the grin falter on his face.

"Kinky," he replied but she could see how the whole wing threat got to him.

 _Good,_ she thought pleased. _Let him see that just because she now knew he wasn't an ordinary pagan didn't mean he could act all high and mighty_. "Now I'll get you something to eat and do not assume I am bluffing." With that said, she left the room and Gabriel collapsed back on to the pillow, sighing.

If only his brothers could see him now. He had forgotten how in their relationship both were rather stubborn and conflicting in nature wise.

 _"_ _Like two thunderstorms,"_ Coyote would joke, _"Always fighting and trying to outdo the other."_

Gabriel hummed in agreement, knowing how their personalities conflicted and yet somehow, it had worked. They had managed for over two hundred years remained together despite the differences in opinions and similar attitudes.

Getting himself into a sitting position, Gabriel began to groom his wings, seeing how he had nothing better to do and it had been quite some time since he had last done it while waiting for Kali to return. It was soothing, straightening out the golden feathers and plucking out any with broken spines. Almost made him forget about the stinging pain of his injury.

When Kali had returned with breakfast, the two ate mostly in silence, then after she left, having other business to attend to while Gabriel remained in bed.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Gabriel was able to walk around again without the worry of him opening the wound up – Kali had been persistent and while he joked it was because she loved him, she said it was because after having to put up with him this long, she didn't want to Gabriel around even longer. But there was a smile on her face when she had said that and Gabriel knew that since he had arrived in her temple, the goddess had warmed up to him and once again, the two had fallen back to old habits that had died out with their relationship.

His grace was still fairly weak and although the wound had scabbed over, the internal damage had yet to heal. Gabriel though, not wanting Kali to worry, remained silent about that in hopes it was merely taking longer to just heal and not going to eventually burn him alive as it imploded.

"I haven't been in India in ages, Kali! One walk around won't kill me," he exclaimed and she rolled her eyes good-heartedly.

"Fine. Although it's not my fault you didn't visit earlier," she pointed out and Gabriel snapped up a plain white button up, seeing how his grace was stable enough for using small amounts.

"You weren't exactly the most cheerful goddess when it came to other gods wandering your land and plus, you said we were done so I gave you some place," Gabriel explained, watching as her blue skin returned to brown, her extra arms vanishing as she used her human form.

She nodded, glad he had done that and had at least the curtesy to think of her after they had broken up rather than mope around and try to win her back. "What about your wings?" She asked, gesturing to the six feathered appendages sprouting from his shoulder blades.

"I can use my grace to hide them for a few hours," he said, tucking them away in a pocket universe as they spoke. "Just, after a few hours, they'll return again so if you see them, just remind me."

"Very well. You will be fine with using your grace, right? Even after the injury?" she wondered and Gabriel smiled eyes bright.

"You worried Kali?"

And although she didn't answer the question, it was unspoken that the Hindu goddess was – just a little bit. "Let's go," she said instead and Gabriel nodded. The two beings left the temple, walking through the busy streets, enjoying how much calmer it was than the States. When Kali had mentioned that, especially since she knew one of the Archangels already had his vessel, Gabriel had explained that since the final battle would be there, are the crazy shit just seemed to be drawn to the US more than anywhere else on the earth.

"Should be over soon though," he added, following her down a less busy street. "Sam and Dean already have two of the rings, only need one more and then Death will gladly hand over his and the two of them can stop all of this."

"How can rings stop the Apocalypse?" Kali asked, disbelief colouring her words.

"They're keys to Lucifer's Cage. The boys collect them all, say a few fancy words and boom, then they just shove Devil back in the box and call it a day." He said it with humour, waving his hand like it was no big deal and Kali gave him a look.

"Why hadn't you done that earlier? You put all your faith in two humans to stop all this? Why not just do it yourself and finish all of this instead of waiting and hoping they don't mess up?" She growled, eyes narrowing and Gabriel raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Because I'm done with this Apocalypse crap. I tried to prevent it. When that didn't work, I tried to stop it. Twice. All I got was stabbed, so me? I'd done. Those bozos will end it one way or another," he replied with a shrug and Kali sighed.

She wanted to get frustrated and yell at him, but the look Gabriel gave her told her it was no use arguing. "They can stop it. I know they will. Relax Kali. It's their mess, they gotta clean it up." The goddess nodded at his words and Gabriel frowned.

"Now forget about that stuff and have fun! It's nearly Diwali, yeah? Don't let an Archangel have temper tantrum wreck one of your favourite holidays," Gabriel said with a smile, managing to make a smile appear on her face easily. "Now I heard there was a nice little market not too far away that sold some of the best shirts around and two pairs of pants and shirts is kind of hard to survive on," he joked and Kali took his hand, leading him towards the market he was talking about.

* * *

Every day they would wander around the town, Gabriel making friends with some people and children ("They're merely your friend because you act like them," Kali had retorted without heat) all while walking hand in hand with Kali. This time though, while turning a corner, Gabriel found himself colliding with a smaller body.

The young child landed on the ground, eyes wide whilst Gabriel merely stumbled, a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry!" The child apologized and Gabriel gave him a smile, helping the kid to his feet.

"Don't worry about it kid. You in a hurry or something?" He asked and the kid shifted from foot to foot, clearly bothered by something.

The boy's gaze flinted from Kali to Gabriel and he shook his head.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked and the boy glanced at Kali, who gave him a nod and kind smile.

"There was a scary man, back there," the boy explained, pointing behind him. "He had weird black eyes. All dark and I couldn't see any other colour in them!"

Kali bent down to meet the boy's height, saying something to him not in English. The boy understood though and nodded, running off past them. She then straightened up, looking over at Gabriel. "Demons rarely come to this town. If one's here, it has a reason," she explained, beginning to walk in the direction the boy and come from.

Gabriel followed her, curious and nervous. Any other day, a demon – a black eyed one especially – wouldn't even worry him but with his grace burning away as they spoke and hearing what the goddess had said, a voice in the back of his brain warned him this wasn't the best idea.

"Hey, uh Kali, maybe this isn't a good idea," he began, following her. "I mean, it's only one demon so why fuss about it?" Gabriel said, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to face him with a questioning look.

"Since when has facing a demon bothered you?" She wondered with a frown and Gabriel shifted from one foot to the other. "A black eyed demon nonetheless."

He understood what she was hinting at and Gabriel chuckled, trying to brush it off. "I'm not afraid of a little demon if that's what you're thinking Kali," he said and she raised a brow.

"Then what seems to be the problem Gabriel?"

"Nothing," he told her quickly. "Let's just go and kill this sucker, yeah?" Gabriel changed the subject, not wanting to go down the path Kali was trying to lead him down.

 _Fake your death to them once, now die for real from them_ , a voice in the back of his head mused, seeing the humour of the situation.

Kali nodded, watching Gabriel carefully. The goddess looked as if he wanted to say more but instead continued walking, Gabriel right at her side.

When walked for a little while, Gabriel using what was left of his grace to reach out and try to pick up the twisted remains of a human soul. Due to how weak it had become, he picked up the demon only moments before it attacked him, Archangel blade sliding into his hand and swinging around, metal meeting metal. Kali turned around, eye narrowing and weapon appearing in her hands as well.

Two more demons appeared behind her and she lunged for them, blades just missing their necks.

"You're quite a ways away from all the fun little Archangel," the demon sneered, eyes flashing black and Gabriel shrugged, blocking one of the demon's blows.

"I could say the same about you," he shot back, blade slicing at the flesh of the demon's left arm. The creature hissed, dark blood welling from the wound. Gabriel smirked, ducking at the last second as a second demon swung at him from behind, the demonic blade just missing his shoulder. "Why are you here?" he hissed, managing to stab one of the demons only to find two more closing in on him.

"Lord Lucifer felt something was up and says your trick was very good," the first demon explain, dodging Gabriel's blade and grinning. "Sent us to finish you off."

Gabriel sighed, having wished he could for once actually happen to trick Lucifer but knowing at least it had taken his brother almost a month to figure the Gabriel he had stabbed was an illusion was a little bit of comfort to the Archangel. "Finish me off?" He gave a laugh, spinning around and stabbing one of the demons behind him, watching the body light up with hell fire under the flesh before yanking his silver blade out and allowing the body to slump to the ground. "You demons have nothing powerful enough to kill an Archangel," Gabriel stated smugly. Weapons created in Hell were as almost as power as an lower ranked angel's blade but they had not created anything powerful enough to kill an Archangel – Gabriel assumed this was so that if any demons ever tried to rebelled against him, Lucifer would not be able to be killed – and no way brother dearest entrusted his own blade to a couple of black eyed filth.

"No, but it seems you're grace is weak, especially if what Lucifer says is true about your wound. It has not healed, has it? You are a ticking time bomb and any blade could easily cause your grace to explode and kill you," the head demon grinned wickedly, chilling Gabriel's grace and blood.

How his brother knew that was a mystery but the demon was correct he realized. He couldn't be cocky and take risks, expecting nothing to hurt him. All it would take is any blade shoved in his chest, roughly around where a human's heart is and boom, he was a goner. His smug look seemed to drop and the demon, noticing it nodded. Some of the demons fighting Kali moved closer to him, attacking with purpose and Gabriel mental smacked himself, not realizing this was a trap ahead of time.

Kali had made a point about how surreal the situation was and rather than raising red flags, Gabriel went along with it. Seeing how there was no other way to kill off all the demons, and that even Kali herself was beginning to struggle with all the demons, he found himself deciding to follow through with probably the worst idea in his head.

"Kali, cover your eyes!" he yelled at the goddess, glancing back at her and watching as a confused look began to form on her face. "Just cover your eyes!" He told her and once he was sure she was okay, he closed his eyes, letting his grace reach outwards and smother the dark twisted souls of the demons, each one, one by one, lighting up with orange light before dropping dead. One or two tried to smoke out but clenching his fist, Gabriel shoved them back in the meat suits and smote them, not allowing any survivors.

Once sure they were all killed, Gabriel opened his eyes, feeling light headed, and weak. "Shit," he hissed softly, pain beginning to blossom from his chest, the area Gabriel could only assume the old wound was.

Opening her eyes, Kali allowed her weapons to vanish and moved quickly towards Gabriel, catching him before he fell. "What were you thinking?" she snapped, dark eyes growing wide once they landed on the red stain on the front of his shirt.

"Too many of them," he rasped and she rolled her eyes.

"I am not a damsel you have to keep saving Gabriel," she reminded him, understand the implication in his words. He gave a feeble shrug and using her powers, teleported the two of them back to her temple. The Hindu Goddess grew worried as the Archangel in her arms grew paler, the blood stain on his shirt growing larger. "Gabriel, you fool." Kali tried to sound angry with him but fear made her voice shake. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She leaned him down against one of the back walls of her temple, out of view of any mortals.

"Didn't want you to worry," he told her, anger sparking at the whole trying to act like a hero thing Gabriel had goings.

"How long?" Kali asked, wondering just how long he had pretended everything was fine. That he wasn't dying from his grace slowly killing him.

"A few weeks." Was all he said and she sighed, sending out a call to Eir, a goddess she knew from Gabriel's old pantheon that could help save him while still keeping it a secret. She just hoped, judging by Gabriel's appearance, that the Norse goddess could save him so Kali could properly beat him up for everything afterwards.

* * *

Eir was bent over Gabriel, pressing bandages into the open wound while murmuring under her breath, Kali hovering right behind her nervously.

"It's no use, Eir. The wound's too bad," Gabriel rasped for the fifth time, gold eyes tired and dull.

The stubborn healing goddess shook her head, refusing to listen to him. "No wound is too bad, Loki," she stated, hand shaking. "I can fix this. It's just a scratch. You've gotten worse before." She tried to reassure him but they all knew the words were meant more for herself rather that the older beings.

"It's okay Eir." He sounded so weak and Kali hated as she watched his grace burn his away, nothing seeming to work.

"Loki," Eir began, grey eyes wide. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, bloody hands moving away from his chest and Gabriel gave her a weak smile, lifting his hand and placing it on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I can't stop it."

Tears fell from her cheeks and Gabriel whispered, "It's okay, Eir. You did your best. Take care and make sure Thor doesn't get himself killed, okay kiddo?" She nodded frantically, tears falling faster.

"I-I promise," she choked out before pulling away to allow Kali to be with him.

"Kali," Gabriel begin, the words now a struggle to leave his lips as blood pooled in his mouth. He tried to fight his grace, wanting just a few more precious moments of life. "I was an idiot and should have never lied to you. I really cared about you, ever since I first saw you. You were different, stood out and I liked your fiery temper and attitude."

"Gabriel, don't." Her voice was wavering, tears forming and Gabriel gave her a smile.

"What, a dying man can't be a sap?" he teased before coughing, blood speckling his hand. She rolled her tear filled eyes, a watery smile appearing. It seemed, even as he was dying, Gabriel had the ability to make jokes.

His fighting was up and his skin began to glow blue, grace visible against the thin skin of his vessel. "Still love me?" he asked, repeating the same words from the motel.

"Yes," Kali whispered, kissing him. It was short though as his lips burned hot and she pulled away, watching the blue light reach his face and Gabriel gave a horrible scream, the sounding bouncing off the walls surrounding them. His wings, visible due to the spell having worn off were ablaze, flames springing from nowhere and burning away at his brilliant gold feathers. She watched as light poured from his eyes and mouth, the death in no way pleasant and sobbed as eventually his body fell limp, light gone.

All around his mouth and eyes the flesh was raw and slightly burnt, his wings nothing more than ash on the ground, and wrapping her arms around his chest she wept. Her shoulders heaved and tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the limp body close, somehow knowing she'd never see him again. This wasn't a trick he could pull off and he was gone, out from her reach.

"I love you," she murmured brokenly, Eir casting one more sad look on her old friend's body before vanishing. "I love you Gabriel."

* * *

 **And done! Sorry not sorry about the sad ending. I've been writing too much happy fluffier stuff and forgot how much fun it is to write sad stuff. I am sorry if it does seem a bit choppy or rushed at the ending. I'm currently finishing typing this and have to go to the airport in less than five hours.**

 **Eir is a Norse Goddess/Valkyrie associated with healing so I decided to do her since for Hindu health deities, none seemed to be just generally dealing with wounded people (don't yell at me if I'm wrong though!) and therefore wouldn't upset anyone but writing a god the wrong way.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and more stuff should be up in a week or so!**

 **-Ally**


End file.
